The invention concerns a method for downhole, non-isotopic generation of ionised radiation, particularly in exploration- and production wells for oil, gas and water. The invention also concerns an apparatus for use when practising the method.
According to prior art, when carrying out downhole logging and gathering of material data, radioactive isotopes are used extensively. The disadvantages of this technique include the radiation danger caused by radioactive isotopes and, as a consequence, costly and demanding handling of isotopes and radioactive waste both at the installations where the drilling is carried out, and at the associated supply- and is service facilities.